


Rag Doll

by the_deep_magic



Series: A Very Critical Role Kinktober 2020 [18]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Held Down, Humiliation, Kinktober 2020, Light Dom/sub, Strength Kink, Sub Beauregard Lionett, Threesome - F/F/F, Under-negotiated Kink, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic
Summary: Day Eighteen: humiliationJester sighs. “Oh, Beau. When will you learn? You’re just not as strong as we are!”
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Series: A Very Critical Role Kinktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950748
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	Rag Doll

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when you’ve got a strength of 10, but your girlfriends rate a 16 and 19, respectively? I would consider this fairly gentle, playful humiliation, and Beau does consent, but it is decidedly not negotiated beforehand, so YMMV. You know what, just check the end notes for details as usual.

“Ooh, careful, Yasha!” Jester squeals. “She’s still hurt!”

Beau snorts from her place over Yasha’s shoulder. “I’m fine. My ribs hardly even feel bruised anymore.”

“I don’t know, Beau,” Yasha says, and there’s something about her words that sound almost… rehearsed? “You took a pretty good beating there.”

“You’re kidding me, right?” Beau says as they ascend the inn’s stairs. “Those were regular fucking gnolls. I admit they got in a few lucky shots, but I could’ve taken them all on by myself if I’d had to.”

Jester sighs. “Oh, Beau. When will you learn? You’re just not as strong as we are!”

“I’m sorry, _WHAT_.”

Beau attempts to flip herself around on Yasha’s shoulder to face Jester, but the hands holding her steady are too… Look, she just doesn’t have the right leverage for it, okay?

Just as she’s about to yell for Yasha to let her go, the barbarian shoves Beau off her shoulder – and then catches her in a bridal carry as they go through the door and into their room for the night. “Watch your head,” Yasha says lightly, and Beau’s so shocked at the change in position that she doesn’t even try to squirm away when one of Yasha’s hands comes up to cushion the back of her head.

She recovers quickly, though, twisting out of Yasha’s one-handed grip and landing gracefully on the floor. She turns on Jester, ready to confront her… only to have Jester scoop her up off her feet and heft her over one blue shoulder. “Face it, Beau,” Jester says, patting Beau on the butt. “You are a very good monk and you can move very, very fast, but compared to me and Yasha, you are puny.”

The thing is: Beau knows this. Objectively speaking, it’s no contest. Beau’s skills lie in her agility and flexibility. And there’s absolutely nothing wrong with that – she’s gotten all of the Nein out of more than one clusterfuck with those skills. They already have two bruisers on the team; there’s no need for a third. Beau’s not ashamed of the choices she’s made in cultivating her skillset. She’s aware that there’s really no argument against the fact that both of her girlfriends are significantly stronger than her.

Except that she fucking _hates_ it.

No, that’s not true; she loves that they can (and sometimes do) toss her around like a rag doll, she just fucking hates hearing about it, having it rubbed in her face. Not to mention that she’s never going to admit defeat when denial is always an option, so she just laughs at Jester. “Yeah, sure, super weak. That’s why I can’t do _this_.”

 _This_ is a quick shift of her weight that will tip Jester over backwards, allowing Beau to somersault elegantly to her feet while Jester lands on her ass (it’s a cute ass, but still). Or at least it was supposed to be. Instead, _this_ ends up being more of a constipated grunt that sees Beau kicking her legs uselessly in the air.

“Stop struggling, Beau,” Jester admonishes. “You will just hurt yourself. Isn’t that right, Yasha?”

“Uh…” Yasha says, and Beau grins. No way is Yasha smooth enough to play along with this. But then she says, “Yeah, that’s right. You should just let us take care of you.”

“Okay, what the _fuck_ ,” Beau spits, but she’s already being whirled around toward the bed. “Put me down.”

“Oh, I definitely will,” Jester says, a condescending tone in her voice that makes Beau’s skin crawl. “Yasha, will you please put some pillows down first? Beau needs a soft place to rest.”

Anger isn’t getting her anywhere, so Beau switches tactics. “C’mon, guys, this is just weird. We have the whole night to ourselves, and this is what we’re gonna do with it?”

Beau can’t see what Yasha’s doing, but when she finally gets flipped off of Jester’s shoulder, she lands in an irritatingly soft nest of pillows. Yasha’s looking down at her, eyes wide and worried. “Jester, don’t be so rough with her. She can’t take it.”

Beau groans. “You, too? Really?”

At this point, Beau could _probably_ wriggle away if she wanted to. Jester and Yasha are on either side of the bed, but neither of them is actively holding her down right now. She could _probably_ pop up and off the foot of the bed pretty easily. But… but they’d _probably_ just catch her before she got to the door and wrangle her back here again, and really, Beau doesn’t need to deal with that right now. Besides, she’s been dying to get them both into bed all day. This is just the first step, right?

“What should we do with her?” Yasha asks Jester.

Jester leans down and, horror of horrors, starts petting Beau’s face. “Hmm, she’s very worked up right now. She might not relax unless we make sure she stays in bed.”

“And how, uh, how should we do that?”

Jester grins. “I think she’d like to rest in your big, strong arms.”

Ok, well, Jester’s not totally off base there. Yasha leans down and gets an arm under Beau’s back, but then she looks Beau in the eye. “Ah, is that something you want, Beau?”

Out of the corner of her eye, Beau sees Jester freeze, and she knows this isn’t an idle question from Yasha. Jester has been known to take a joke too far, but Yasha’s respect for bodily autonomy outweighs her enjoyment of seeing Beau squirm. If Beau says no now, this all stops.

She clears her throat. “I think, uh, I’d generally be alright with that, yeah,” she mumbles, hoping her face isn’t starting to flush.

“Good!” Jester shrieks, clapping her hands as Yasha manhandles Beau around until her massive body is between Beau and the headboard. With Yasha’s arms around her middle, pinning Beau’s arms to her sides, Beau hasn’t really got a hope in hell of escaping now, and she wishes the thought weren’t making her aware of the heat gathering in her gut.

“Now, now, you’re safe here, Beau,” Yasha says a little stiffly, and Beau has to wonder how much Jester coached her. “Just relax and let us take care of you.”

“That’s right, little Beau,” Jester simpers through a little pout. “Let your big, strong girlfriends take care of alllllll your problems.”

Beau twists in Yasha’s arms to test her hold. “’Little’? I’m taller than you are, Lavorre!”

Jester giggles. “And I am much stronger! Look!” With that, she sits on Beau’s outstretched legs, her tail thumping happily on the bedspread. “Maybe – maaaaaybe – you could wriggle away from _one_ of us, but between the two of us, technically, you might as well be a little dolly with rags for arms and legs, technically. Go on – just try to get free.”

Even knowing Jester’s trying to push her buttons, even knowing she essentially agreed to this, it makes Beau so angry that she can’t help but fall for Jester’s bait. She struggles with all her might, trying to push her arms away from her body and withdraw her legs from beneath Jester. It’s futile, and she knows it’s futile, but she can’t stop until she’s genuinely started to tire herself out, the low throb in her cunt growing impossible to ignore.

“There, feel better?” Jester says. “Now, if you’re finished being naughty, we can start taking care of you. And you can’t go to bed in those dirty clothes, so can we please undress you now?”

Gasping, Beau grumbles, “Yeah, fine.”

“Very good!” Jester exclaims. “Yasha, you go first.”

It would be a little more gratifying if the barbarian behind her would at least struggle a bit with tasks requiring more dexterity than strength, but instead, Yasha curls her fingers under Beau’s top and neatly yanks it up over her head, forcing Beau to raise her arms quickly. “Oh, no, I’m sorry,” Yasha says, tossing the offending fabric away. “That wasn’t very gentle, was it? I’m sorry, Beau.” With that, she pins Beau’s arms against her sides once more and begins pressing uncharacteristically delicate kisses to Beau’s neck and shoulder.

“There you go, Yasha,” Jester coos, and the patronizing tone of her voice makes Beau’s stomach clench – though with anger or arousal, she can’t tell. “Be gentle with our girl so she doesn’t break. You know how frail she is.”

“ _Jester_ ,” Beau groans, but Jester’s hands are already at the waistband of Beau’s leggings, and Beau’s already lifting her own hips to let Jester pull them off.

And then she’s naked, with Yasha behind her pinning her arms and Jester between her legs and pinning her ankles. Beau gives one more perfunctory squirm, looking off to the side so she won’t have to look down and see how thoroughly she’s soaking the bedsheets.

“There we go. Isn’t this nice, Beau?” Jester asks, thumbs rubbing circles into Beau’s ankles. “You don’t need to worry about being strong – you’ve got us! Now what would you like us to do for you?”

Pelor’s fucking _balls_ , they’re going to make her ask for it. She hates asking for it. They know she wants them to fuck her – in any configuration, really – but for some reason they insist on making her _say_ it. “C’mon, just fuck me already.”

This time, it’s Yasha who pipes up, her chest rumbling with a soft chuckle. “That’s not very specific, Beau. How are we supposed to know what you want unless you tell us?”

Beau groans and fidgets. “I don’t give a gnoll’s ass about specifics, just fuck me.”

“With what, Beau?” Jester asks innocently, her tail caressing Beau’s knee. “There are so many choices.”

“Ugh, fine, with your tongue. Fuckin’ eat me out.”

Yasha hums thoughtfully. “That wasn’t very polite. Should we make her ask again, Jes?”

“Oh, no, that’s okay. Look how frustrated she’s getting just from that. We shouldn’t put her under any more stress.”

Beau growls with impotent fury. “I’m not even sure what you’re supposed to be humiliating me about anymore. Just _pick_ something and fuckin’ stick to it.”

They both laugh at that, Jester delightedly and Yasha knowingly. Beau’s so distracted with useless rage that she misses Yasha letting go of her with one arm to slip a hand down between her legs. Two of Yasha’s broad fingers slip between her legs, still held open by Jester, and paint a firm, slick line from her opening up to her clit, making her yelp. “You’re absolutely right, Jester,” Yasha says. “She’s not gonna get any more ready than this.”

With that, both of Yasha’s hands let go to cup under Beau’s thighs and lift her until she’s essentially on Yasha’s lap. Jester lets go of her ankles, and Yasha pulls Beau’s legs apart farther until they’re draped over Yasha’s longer, paler ones. “Now, Beau,” Yasha says, and Beau _really_ does not care for that condescending tone coming out of Yasha’s mouth. “Are you going to be good and keep your legs nice and wide for Jester? I don’t want you hurting yourself on her horns. I can hold them for you if you like, but then I can’t play with your cute little tits.”

Beau is pretty sure she’s murdered people for less provocation than the phrase “cute little tits,” but her body doesn’t seem to remember that, and she’s so turned on that she’s not really able to get a word out, only grunt and try to spread her legs even more.

“Oh, just look how soft and wet you are!” Jester exclaims, and Beau is beyond objecting at this point, because that might keep Jester talking instead of putting her mouth where it belongs. But before she can, Yasha’s hands do move to Beau’s breasts, fingers brushing far too gently over her nipples. When Beau tries to lean forward into the contact, all she gets is Yasha’s hands moving to her shoulders to pull her back flush against Yasha’s chest.

Just when Beau’s about to scream with frustration, Jester’s mouth descends on her. Her tongue delves in entirely too lightly, but it’s something, _finally_ , and the scream comes out as more of a moan. As soon as it does, Yasha’s hands move back down and pinch at Beau’s nipples. It seems Yasha’s less committed to the performative gentleness now, and Beau lets her know how grateful she is by digging her fingers into the sides of Yasha’s thighs.

Fortunately, Jester doesn’t seem content to torment Beau for too long, and the strokes of her tongue become firm and purposeful. She still likes to give Beau’s clit teasing little sucks that don’t last nearly long enough, but at least she follows them with harder licks that give Beau something to grind down against. By the time her fingers slide inside Beau’s cunt, Beau is already getting close to the edge. That might be the most humiliating part of all, how eagerly her body has responded to the condescension, how ready it is to be embarrassed. At the same time, though, it’s hard to argue with the results, and when Jester crooks her fingers to rub against the spot inside, Beau nearly comes from that alone.

Nearly, but not quite – she needs Jester’s mouth on her clit to get her over the edge, and Jester knows it. She’s smiling wickedly up at Beau, her mouth and chin obscenely wet. Meanwhile, Yasha massages Beau’s tits with strong hands, giving her the rough stimulation she needs. It’s all so much, but Beau still needs a little more. “Jes’r,” she slurs, face contorting with pleasure and mortification as Jester’s fingers continue their targeted manipulation of her sweet spot. “Jest’r, ple—”

She doesn’t even get the full word out before Jester’s mouth lands on her again, sucking firmly, and Beau swears loudly as she comes. Yasha holds her even tighter, giving her no room to thrash, and somehow that makes it better, traps the throbs of pleasure inside where they reverberate and crash into each other. Jester’s tongue keeps going, wringing a few more spasms out of her as she clamps down on slender, blue fingers and yelps.

Then Beau’s limp and gasping, slumped in Yasha’s arms, but the fingers inside her are still stroking, making her leg twitch weakly. “Mmkay,” Beau mumbles after a minute. “That was fun. Let me go now?”

She doesn’t mean for it to come out as a question, but it does, and Jester just grins. “You see, Yasha? I told you she was weak. I bet Yasha you couldn’t take more than one before you tapped out.”

Behind her, Yasha chuckles and helps pull Beau back upright. “C’mon, Beau. I bet Jester five gold you could make it through at least three before you passed out.”

They’re _clearly_ fucking with her. There’s almost certainly not any actual gold on the line. She’s playing right into their hands, and if she keeps going along with it, it’s sure to become their new favorite game.

Still, Beau can’t help herself. “Show _you_ who’s weak,” she groans, kicking Jester lightly in the ribs with her heel. “What do I get if I make it to four?”

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is Jester and Yasha playfully humiliating Beau for being weaker than they are: treating her very gently, holding her down, etc. Beau doesn’t agree to it beforehand, but she definitely gets into it. Jester and Yasha obtain explicit consent before doing anything sexual.


End file.
